1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an obstacle game machine comprising a movable sheet having a running area and an obstacle area, and simulated object whose movement is to be controlled by the player. More particularly, this invention relates to an obstacle game machine wherein the player manipulates a control (such as lever or knob) to move the simulated object in a direction across a sheet, which has a running area and an obstacle area and is movable in a given direction, in such a manner that the object passes through the running area or bumps against an obstacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional obstacle game machine is a driving game machine found in a game arcade. The player manipulates a control (lever or steering wheel) to control the position of a simulated autmobile on a continuously moving endless rubber belt which has a running area as a runway and an obstacle area consisting of rivers, buildings and race pads on both sides of the runway as well as cars running ahead or in the opposite direction, cars immobilized in the runway due to trouble, and rocks that obstruct the running of the car. To determine if the player is properly steering his automobile, a microswitch is provided at the front as well as on both sides of the body of the automobile. If he makes a mistake in the manipulation of the steering wheel and lets the car hit either the bank formed on the border between the running area and obstacle area of the movable sheet or any obstacle on the runway (such as a rock or other vehicles), one of the microswitches senses the occurrence of trouble by being turned on upon contact with such obstacle.
As described above, the movable sheet of the conventional driving game machine is equipped with a bank and other obstructive elements which cause the microswitch to be turned on, and therefore, it cannot be wound around rollers into a compact roll. On the other hand, there is a limitation to the total length of the sheet if it is designed to run in the form of an endless loop, and therefore, the same scene appears at given intervals of driving to thus reduce the pleasure of the game. Furthermore, since the driving game machine requires a large space for housing the endless sheet, it has been difficult to reduce the size of the machine to make it suitable for home use rather than for use in a game arcade.